muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marvin Suggs
Cat piano Hi, folks. Is there any way to put this into the article? I can't figure out how to word it. Mark (talk) 12:51, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure what it is. Is that an old joke that that site is quoting, or is it made up for that site? If it's old, then it might be worth discussing. If it's new, then no. -- Danny (talk) 13:13, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm. I've done a tiny bit more research, and apparently it is in fact old. Though the "reality" of it seems hard to prove right now, today, without a trip to my local library. But, for the record, the links on the talk page of this Wikipedia entry http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katzenklavier seem to indicate that the meme has been around, as far as cats are concerned, for centuries. Poor cats. I'll do more reading and return later. Mark (talk) 15:24, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Monty Python You know, I'm inclined to take out the part about Monty Python. It was added by an anonymous user, and I hadn't removed it eaerlier because it is kinda interesting, but it's speculation, and a bit unlikely. The concept of a character beating animals to make sounds was nothing new, it's been used in variations as far back as Steamboat Willie. The "Mouseaphone" bit is interesting, but it's just as likely that Marvin was based on a character from Stan Freberg's radio show who played "tuned sheep," conking the sheep on the heads with his crook to get them to play their sheepbells, and like Marvin, he addressed them by name. It's even more likely, as Freberg was a known influence on Jim Henson, but I don't think that really would belong in here either. --Andrew, Aleal 07:46, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :It seems okay to me, because it's clearly labeled as speculation. I'd noticed the similarity between Marvin and the Monty Python sketch too. I think the heading "Possible Inspiration" makes it okay. I think it would be even better if you added the Stan Freberg bit too -- that would make it clear that these could be influences or just coincidences. -- Danny Toughpigs 12:27, 4 March 2006 (UTC) ::Good point. Actually, "Possible Inspirations" would be useful in general, like that discussion over Harvey Kneeslapper awhile back, to list close similarities but not suggest that the character or sketch was necessarily directly based on that person. --Andrew, Aleal 17:52, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :::I like your additions. What do you think about changing the heading to "Trivia"? That might also make our point that the parallels are interesting, but not necessarily an inspiration. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:08, 4 March 2006 (UTC) ::::That makes sense. Less unwieldy, and eliminates my one concern about such info to begin with, that it's mistaken for authoritative statements of source. (And believe me, I've seen that happen. A friend wrote a joke article about cartoon amusement parks and Tex Avery running MGM's park Quimbyburg and dropping anvils on the employees, and before long it was circulated as fact on news groups and as the definite inspiration for ItchyandScratchyland on The Simpsons.) --Andrew, Aleal 20:33, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, the internet is where rumors go to not die. -- Danny Toughpigs 21:05, 4 March 2006 (UTC) ::::That and porn. -- MuppetDude 16:38, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :::::If I can pile on in a way, the funniest thing about the Python sketch as I recall is the mice never made a sound, rather all was heard was a "Squash""Squash" sound as the mallets killed the mice. -- Anon